Forbidden
by WG-Writer
Summary: They say that fruit from a tree plunged humanity out of paradise. Can it knock humanity further? R12SMOPUYnuku crossover


One Piece was published by Studio Toei Animation in Japan and 4kids in the US

Ranma was written by Takahashi Rumiko and published as an anime by Kitty Films - Fuji TV and Viz Communications, Inc.

Sailor Moon was published as an anime by Toei Animation and Geneon Entertainment

Urusei Yatsura was Ranma was written by Takahashi Rumiko and published as an anime by Kitty Films - Fuji TV and Viz Communications, Inc.

All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku was published by Movic in Japan and ADV in the US

* * *

Oneshot – Ranko's bet - Ranma as a Sailor Senshi bet – **_Forbidden_**

* * *

An old man was seen running through a forest, he is running from a not so cute, at least not any more, 'lady', the term lady is used very loosely. He jumped into a clearing and can be easily identified. He is short, almost bald except for a wisp of white hair on the sides of his head. He is wearing a purple outfit, and can be seen throwing bombs back at the 'lady' chasing him. 

He bounced off, and the lady could be seen landing in view. She was as short as he was and was wearing a Chinese dress with the symbol of the earth on it. She was standing on a 5 foot staff and was using the staff like a pogo stick.

The man called back, "You'll never catch me Cologne-chan. I will teach that heir of mine a lesson." With that he threw his bombs at Cologne then bounced out of sight.

Cologne dodged the bombs and cursed when she lost sight of the perverted Happosai. She looked back and her great granddaughter ran into sight. "You catch him Hiba-chan?"

Cologne sighed dejectedly and said "No Shampoo, I lost him. Lets make camp; we can continue in the morning.'

After they made camp Cologne thought about how had gotten into this mess. Herb had returned to Nerima a week ago, and with him he took the pail and kettle. After a match with Ranma, both of them were exhausted and would need a month to recover from their injuries, but everyone knew that it would only take two weeks three at most.

Happosai had stolen the bucket and kettle from Mint and Lime. Happosai then used the bucket to lock both Ranma and Herb in their cursed forms. Mint and lime were knocked out but otherwise unharmed, but that would not last long. Happosai and the two female craving idiots were saved the earned pounding, due only to Ranma and Herb still being out cold.

The amazons were the only people who could go; Ukyo would have gone, but she simply was not told it happened, until after the amazons left. Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse had left within an hour. The plan was, to offer to restore Ranma to his male state in exchange for him agreeing to return to china with them. It also had taken three days to lose Mousse; they had finally succeeded leaving the idiot behind, by taking a boat. Mousse would have used his cursed form to follow the boat, if he had known which one that they had taken.

After a week of following Happosai there had been a number of encounters which lead to fights, but they were getting close to capturing him, and Cologne was certain of it.

* * *

The following morning Cologne got up early as usual. They were on a hunt for the pervert. It started out fine, and they quickly caught up to the old master of perverted arts. The fight was short lived however; Happosai was caught stealing a fruit from a tree. He had half finished the small fruit he was eating when Cologne charged him. He threw the remaining fruit at her and she accidentally swallowed it. 

In her distraction he escaped again, however this is when someone came running up apparently the owner of the area, after a short conversation in Chinese she fainted.

* * *

After Cologne recovered she once again chased after Happosai, this time leaving Shampoo behind. She finally caught up to him and when she did she saw Happosai pull out an artifact of some sort. She was not fast enough, however, to stop him from saying some magic phrase. There was a sudden flash of white light, and when it cleared Cologne was half way between where she and Happosai stood. 

Cologne looked to be about 18 again, and after looking at herself she realized she was wearing a warrior's outfit, instead of the outfit that she had long worn. Cologne saw no sign of Happosai, but could somehow feel his presence. She decided to return to the Tree of the Devil Fruit, and talk to the guardian.

After a short run she re-emerged into the clearing where she met the guardian. When she saw Shampoo, she had realized what happened to the pervert. The rising urge to shout 'Hotcha' and glomp Shampoo was a feeling she did not expect and given that Shampoo was her great granddaughter frankly disgusted her.

The Guide looked at her and asked in chinese, "So, you were not in time to stop him?"

Cologne shook her head and replied, "No, but at least I can keep his personality quirks under control."

The Guide nodded before continuing, "Good, there is only one way for you to remove this cursed blessing."

Cologne asked, "Cursed blessing?"

The guide sighed and plainly answered, "It is both a curse and a blessing, but if you get rid of it then the side effect of how you acquired it will be also cured"

"What is the side effect?" Cologne had wondered.

The reply that came was rather factual, the guardian seemed like she had long since lost her love of her job, which was unlike the Jusenkyo guide. "You are cursed to be a dead weight in water. Until you get rid of the cursed blessing then you will never be able to swim."

Cologne pictured Akane and chuckled before smiling and inquired, "Did a young girl named Akane Tendo ever eat any fruit relating to strength by any chance?"

The answer was like the others, a straight flat answer, "No, at least not prior to two months ago I am certain."

Cologne mentally snickered, it would have made sense, she then asked, "What happened then?"

The guide sighed, she remembered the night well, "Nine demons came and stole Devil Fruit and then ran off after eating them. They ate the fruits of: Moku Moku, smoke fruit; Sube Sube, slippery fruit; Mane Mane, mimic fruit; Mera Mera, fire fruit; Goro Goro, lightning fruit; Kilo Kilo, weight fruit; Suna Suna, sand fruit; Tori Tori, bird fruit; and Supa Supa, blade fruit. They may have stolen some with out eating them but I am not certain. There was a bad storm that night and a few unidentified fruit were lost. They should have not yet gained cursed blessings."

* * *

That night Cologne was standing by a lake and she gave into an urge that was building for some time since the merger, "Damn you Son-in-law! This is all your fault! I will make you respect your master like a proper heir should." 

As she walked past a confused Shampoo she muttered, "Damned perverted shriveled little gnome"

Shampoo had understood what was happening but could only shake her head and hope that her great grandmother could get over this and get the pail and bucket from where the freak stashed it.

She eyed her honored 'elder' carefully; she looked too much like herself for comfort. Shampoo also felt it ironic where Happosai had placed the kettle and bucket; she would never think to look in the Nekohanten for them. How the pervert placed them there undetected she hoped her great grandmother would help prevent in the future. But it also meant she owed Mousse an apology for blaming him for the recent loss of her favorite silks set.

Shampoo sighed internally; she had refused to sleep in the same tent as her 'Hiba-chan'. It was because her great grandmother was now fused with the pervert, and the fact that who was in control could be an act. Especially since she refused to power down. Sure she had claimed that it made sure that the pervert cannot escape, but on the same note the pervert had free reign over a body that closely resembled her own.

Shampoo sighed again as she laid down on her mattress in her tent. She thought to herself, 'Two more days and we get home and end this nightmare.' A faint 'Sweeto' drifted in from the direction of the other tent. Shampoo buried her head under a pillow, 'Just two more days…'

* * *

Two days later the twin amazons arrived in Nerima at sunrise. Cologne was as happy to be home as Shampoo was. Surprisingly both Cologne and Happosai parts of the Neo young Amazon approved of the plan to rid themselves of the cursed blessing. And these contradictions in her head were driving her crazy. 

They had gotten to the café and decided to sleep a little first then get to Ranma, after all its not like Herb was in any danger of winning Ranma over. It was ironic that the way they planned on curing themselves would come to this, but neither would argue the point. Despite what Cologne had said prior they were equally in control, it was just Happosai was too engrossed in feeling female flesh, even if it was his/her own, to do anything.

They will unlock the curse first, normally they would try and fight, however only Ranma blended 'Anything Goes' and the Amazon arts so well. If they tried to fight Ranma, he would mop the floor with the competing minds and untested body.

Once they unlock the curse then they would offer a new technique and trick Ranma into curing the 'cursed blessing.' Both Cologne and Happosai felt that Ranma was their heir, thus the transfer would be easy. At that thought she giggled evilly, before realizing that she was too young to cackle like normal, this thought only caused her to pout cutely at her inability to frighten the younger generation with a smile and a laugh.

* * *

That afternoon, Ranma and Herb regained their senses with loud groans. The groans were very masculine, except that they were coming from a pair of cute girls and as such a bit higher then the two expected to wake up with. The doctor came in to check up on the now awakened patients. 

The doctor hid a smirk at the pair in separate beds, had he not known otherwise he would have thought them both simply cute girls by the way they were moving around getting their bearings. The pressure points that Happosai used to ensure they not wake up while he splashed them had no known counter and was just wearing off now, and knowing Ranma as well as he did and the story of Herb he got from Nabiki he realized that a fight may erupt soon.

"Welcome back to the land of the alert you two, how are you feeling?" Tofu had asked.

Herb tiredly answered, "Like I got beat up by the entire Amazon village."

Ranma replied equally tired with, "Like the tomboy snuck into the kitchen again."

Herb looked at Ranma and smirked, she then said, "So I guess I feel worse then you do."

Ranma looked at the multi hair colored gender stealer and said, "You never ate her cooking."

Tofu started checking their vitals and listened to them talk. He needed to be careful as he was well warned of the reaction to expect. He wanted to make sure they both in full health before dropping the bomb that would likely leave his clinic damaged.

Ranma-chan asked Herb something that was on her mind since Herb arrived, "Tell me Herb why did you bring the bucked and kettle with you?" Neither noticed the doctor flinch when he moved over and started checking Herb.

Herb looked at Ranma and smiled, "I intended to make you my wife."

Tofu heard this and showed no signs of reacting; he knew he had to get these two out of the Clinic and now. The damage will be off the scale when these two go at it. So he decided to take a few precautions. He knew that they would react violently soon, so he had them both lay down and starting with Ranma then Herb paralyzed them both from the neck down as he listened to them talk.

Ranma stared at her, now, most hated enemy and chuckled darkly then keeping the dark overtone she said, "That's funny Herb I thought you just said you wanted to marry me."

Herb just laid there with a smirk that was usually on Ranma's face, she then said, "Well your hearing is not damaged, that much is apparent."

Ranma tried to get out of bed but realized she could not move, she looked at the Doctor and panicked and said, "Hey doc, I think something is wrong, I can't move."

Herb looked panicked too as she piped up, "I can not move either."

"You both were immobilized as a precaution and to prevent you from hurting yourselves. Happosai beat up Mint and Lime, and then stole the bucket of preservation and unlocking kettle. He then proceeded use shiatsu points to prevent you from waking until now and locked you both in your current forms."

* * *

Kasumi was out drying laundry when she heard the twin screams of 'Happosai prepare to die!' The only reaction was when she said, "Oh My! It sounds like Ranma and her friend woke up. I guess they will be having fun playing soon." Kasumi knew the curse was locked, and why Herb was here, but the feud between Ranma and Herb, apparently, eluded her. 

Nabiki shook her head, 'Big sister needed to get out more… perhaps she needs a rival…' she thought, and then she realized she let herself fall for Kasumi's trap, 'I must be slipping.'

* * *

Ranma was slightly unhappy, with the doc. How could she properly pound the Musk idiots with her being paralyzed? Happosai she could understand, this was right up his ally for his usual 'Teach his ungrateful heir a lesson' plan. However there was something in the back of her mind that slowly crept out. 

Ranma stopped struggling for a moment then looked at Herb. She looked confused and asked, "I thought you were in an arranged marriage?"

Herb looked at her amused at the confusion. She decided that Ranma deserved to know the truth. After all she had once been told after returning from getting the kettle that honesty was the best way when dealing with women. Herb looked at Ranma and said, "I was, yes, however, it is your fault that that is no longer to be."

Herb watched the confused and not quite amused expression on her face as she continued, "Had you not defeated Saffron then Kiima and I would have married. But now her duty to look after her ruler, in his current state. This has left the arrangement in a broken condition."

When Ranma failed to apparently grasp what she had said Herb waited a moment until the light of understanding lit Ranma's eyes. Ranma stated in revelation, "You mean that you were going to marry Kiima of Phoenix Mountain, and when I killed Saffron, and she had to look after him, the arranged marriage was called off?"

"Yes and since you proved you were quite skilled and are very beautiful as a girl I intend to make you mine." Herb replied.

Ranma glared at the muti-color haired girl on the other bed. "I thought that because that monkey looked like me you hated me?"

Herb smiled and answered, "That was when I was still mad about being locked. Besides although we no longer use the spring to turn animals into humans to acquire their attributes that does not mean we are above using its human victims in the same way."

* * *

Akane and Ukyo were approaching the clinic for their daily checkup on Ranma, Shampoo joined them since she had to get away from her great grandmother; the whole fused with Happosai still bothered her. Ukyo and Shampoo were chatting and Ukyo forgot Akane was with them, since Akane was not spouting off about perverts. 

They heard the ultimate scream of feminine outrage, "Die! You pervert!" followed by a loud explosion. Ukyo said to Shampoo without turning her head, "Looks like Akane is really upset at Ranchan today, he must have woke up."

Shampoo replied, "Shampoo no think so, Kitchen Destroyer here with us."

"Gee thanks Shampoo, but I think that was Ranma." Akane growled out from behind Ukyo.

Ukyo realized, "Someone must have told Ranchan what Herb was planning."

As they approached the clinic they saw a hole in the wall, and it was well off where Herb's bed was, thanks to the doctor's pressure points. Both beds were currently outside facing away from each other.

The Nerimaian building repair ninjas were already busy fixing the hole in the wall as they approached. Akane remembered that due to an agreement between the 'Ninja Grandmaster' and Tofu, they got free treatment in exchange for keeping the building in good repair. It was because Nabiki and her father helped officiate the deal that the Tendo family was included in it, at least as far as Tofu went; the ninjas had outright refused to help the Tendo's beyond giving good deals, as too much free work is bad for business. Of course being related to Kasumi didn't hurt in getting Tofu to offer what he had.

* * *

That evening at supper the groups were all present in the dojo. There was the fiancées, the amazons, Herb and the idiots, the Saotomes and the Tendos. Cologne, at this time, used the kettle to restore both of the girls to their birth forms. Cologne was also in her untransformed state, it turned out that the curse needed to be passed on for her to be rid of the pervert. After a quick meal they were sitting around talking when Cologne spoke up, "There is another matter that must be completed before Shampoo and I take our leave." 

Nodoka guessed this was coming and got ready, if she was correct then all her planning was about to be ruined. She would have to act soon. She saw enough evidence already, and obviously Cologne was unaware that she was making the plan so obvious. The family tradition must be kept. It was, after all, how she met Genma. Despite how he turned out she still felt it was worth it.

Cologne had missed Nodoka's moves to prepare her counter and continued, "Ranma there was a magical artifact that we encountered in our journeys. It allows a person access to powerful techniques. However it can only be used by one person at a time." She pulled out a strange rod; the rod appeared to be golden in color and had a gold star on the top with a Circle containing a cross. "This is something I feel you are meant to have."

She went to hand the rod to Ranma who seemed weary of the item, when suddenly there was a skin crawling sound, something that nobody would want to hear, '_shink!' _The sound of the resident katana lady drawing her weapon. Cologne was relieved when the katana was laid on Nodoka's lap; apparently the drawing of it was intended to grab attention.

Nodoka said in as formal a voice as she could muster, "I am sorry Honored one, but my son can not accept that which you are offering. You should know as well as I that a person can only have one at a time and as the sole heir to the Saotome family line he must accept the one that I am to give him. After all it is his duty to follow family tradition." With that she pulled out a similar rod, the only difference was the handle color, which was a deep and dark red, and the sigil on the top, which was a Dot in the center of the circle.

At this time there were only three people in the room that had an understanding of what was going on; Nodoka, Cologne, and Shampoo. Herb had a suspicion, he may only be as old as Ranma, however, he was also taught in the ways of old by his father. This old knowledge seemed to apply, and if he remembered correctly…

Ranma ignored the suddenly perverted grin on Herb's face and said in his usual macho voice, "No way am I going to hold something so girly. If I have to keep it with me for it to be useful then it's obviously a weapon and I don't need any weapon."

Nodoka was about to get mad but realized her tactical error. Like Kasumi she had long ago mastered the ancient housewife art of being seemingly oblivious. This allowed her to say unusual things, and be sarcastic and witty where nobody would suspect the truth that you meant it, rather they would assume they heard wrong. She decided to start her counter with a 'hook, line and sinker' combo that would ensure victory, and had in the past.

She started, "Ranma it is unmanly to ignore family tradition. Are you not man enough to listen to your mother and do as you are told for the sake of family honor? You will take this family heirloom and look after it and ensure that it comes to no harm. You will also use it to up hold the martial artist code of protecting the weak and innocent."

Ranma replied in a beaten and resigned voice, "Yes, mother."

He accepted the strange rod that his mother handed him and suddenly words came to his mind. He asked his mother, "Why is the rod trying to get me to say Sol Star Power, Make-up? Ahhhhh!"

With the scream, which started masculine and shifted to the feminine, he was engulfed by a bright flash of light which when it subsided Ranma stood, in female form. Her clothes changed into a white leotard, with an indecently short red with black trimmed skirt, there was a bow on her chest and one on her back, and both were black. The bow on her chest had a red heart in the middle of it. The sailor collar on the leotard was the same as the skirt, red with black trim. Her hair was now down to her waist and still tied up in pig tail with a black ribbon on the end. The joints on her gloves were red, as were the knee high slipper like boots on her feet, they were more like socks, but had a semi hard pad on the bottom. Her tiara was golden with a red stone and black outline around it. The choker was black with the usual gold star in the middle of the throat. And worse yet, from Ranma's perspective, she had pierced ear earrings. The earrings were studs that had the symbol of the sun on them. The symbol was a black circle and dot in the center with red background.

Everyone gawked at Ranma, I am a guy, Saotome as she stood there in all her glory as a sailor suited warrior of love and justice.

Kasumi just smiled and said, "Oh my! You look cute in that outfit! I wonder what the other Sailor Senshi will think. It also was certainly manly for you to follow the family tradition so closely." Nobody detected any sarcasm in her voice, but nobody was going to call her on it either.

Genma looked to his son/daughter who looked about ready to break something, and to his wife. This was not the first time Ranma went 'girl', and Genma could accept this. After all he had occasionally seen Ranma enter situations where Ranma was wearing worse. Despite what many people thought Genma only really used the girl insults as a way of getting Ranma to respond. As long as Ranma was doing his duty as a martial artist that was the important thing. Genma hoped his son would become another male Senshi like Tuxedo Kaman, with his recent appearance, but if this is what must be, then this is what it must be. He would annoy his child about it later. He had also remembered the time he first met Nodoka in that outfit. He whispered something in Nodoka's ear which caused her to blush, slap him playfully and giggle.

When Ranma heard the giggle she glared at her mother. However, before she could say anything Herb spoke up in a lecherous voice, "Looking cute there Ranma. Are you sure you are a guy? How about I take you some place quiet?"

At hearing that Cologne thought, 'Say what you will about Herb, aware about the finer points of dealing with females, he is not, and he is even worse at taking hints. To think that he himself has the same curse. I will enjoy what Ranma does to correct this error.'

Everyone looked on as a mallet appeared in Ranma's hand, then another one appeared in the other. After looking at them she said, "No, not damaging enough." The mallets vanished and reappeared bigger, "Perfect!"

Nabiki looked at Herb and said, "8000 yen." Herb after dealing with Nabiki all day he learned to just give her what she wants. After getting the money and seeing the impatient look on Sailor Ranma, she said, "If I were you Herb-chan I would run."

With a sudden battle cry of, "Die pervert!" Ranma charged and chased the suddenly female Herb through the Koi pond and over the property wall.

Cologne just shook her head and sighed as she handed her henshin stick to Shampoo, whom promptly transformed and chased after her 'Arien.'

Her clothes changed into a white leotard, with an bright blue with white trimmed skirt, both bows were bright blue, brighter then even Sailor Moon's appeared. The bow on her chest had a red heart in the middle of it. The sailor collar on the leotard was the same as the skirt, blue with white trim. The joints on her gloves were the same blue as the bows, as were the knee high, high heeled, boots on her feet Her tiara was golden with a pale white stone outline around it. The choker was black with the usual gold star in the middle of the throat. The earrings were golden rings that had a wire style sigil for Earth hanging from the bottom, the ring was about twice the size of her thumb and the symbol was half its diameter. The sigil for the Earth was the same as the one on Cologne's old robes; it was a circle with a cross in the center.

Once Shampoo transformed Happosai and Cologne were separated again. But things were a little different then expected; they still looked like late teenagers.

Cologne got up and excused herself, she wanted to get home and have a nice long perversion-less sleep. She was also shocked that Ranma was now a real magical girl, although the Jusenkyo curse would technically make Shampoo one, she had no 'powers' her transformation was cosmetic alone. The curse transformation was more like an attempt to emulate the sailor Senshi, there were no actual attacks, disguise magic, but there were the boasts to speed strength and agility that the Sailor Senshi had.

Happosai decided since he looked nothing like he did, he should hold off on his runs, after all he no longer fit his own description, and if he let things cool off he could do more later. But for now it was time to plan a training trip.

* * *

Early the next morning Soun and Genma were performing the 'Crouch of the White Tiger' as Happosai berated them about slacking. This action ultimately meant that he wanted to test his new young body out and get back into serious training. Happosai thought, 'Ranma is a magical girl now, but that still meant that she is my heir, magical girls do live a long time; the fact that I could get close to ten other lovely young ladies has nothing to do with it.' 

After a slow and quiet breakfast, this being due to the fact that Herb did not want attention just yet, and Happosai deciding to leave right after the meal; Soun bid the family a farewell as he was drug away by a teenage pervert. Before he left though Soun made Nodoka promise to look after his 'little girls.'

Just as Soun was leaving ear shot Herb walked out to the others at the front door when Nodoka startled everyone when she suddenly squealed, "Oh my! My manly son is alone with four beautiful girls."

Herb looked to Nabiki who, after paying her another 8000 yen, which was Nabiki's standard fee for Herb, Nabiki whispered, "Do nothing to attract attention to yourself, back… out… slowly." Herb nodded to the advice and realized that he was alone with Nodoka already. Without missing another beat she too was gone as Nodoka performed her 'My son is so manly' dance.

* * *

Ranma walked through the house in girl form, she was visibly annoyed. Herb looked on and sighed, her reaction was warranted if he ventured a guess. Herb muttered to himself, "Breast obsessed idiots." Herb looked at the fuming red head before him; he dared to ask, "What did those two do this time?" 

Ranma glared at Herb, as Kasumi would a cockroach in her kitchen, she then walked over and whispered into Herb's ear. After he heard what the two idiot vassals he was cursed with had proposed, he decided that the good doctor was about to be receiving a generous tip, after all it is only right after all the doctor will have to put up with them for some time after he had finished with them.

Ranma watched as Herb stormed off, he then took notice of his mother on the phone. She listened a little and thought, 'Who is this Setsuna-san? And why do I have a bad feeling?'

After listening to the sounds of damage coming from the Dojo and seeing Nabiki call Dr. Tofu, Ranma-chan got bored. She decided to try some new forms that she thought up after talking to Herb. After she changed into his male form he started practicing. He almost missed the blue haired amazon jump over the wall. He was certainly shocked to see Cologne, but he was mortally terrified at the way she approached him, and that smirk, that very Shampoo, 'I am going to jump my Arien' look. He had dealt enough with Shampoo to see this coming.

After a short but merry chase, for Cologne, she had finally cornered him. Akane had chosen this moment to appear and saw Cologne approaching her fiancée and knew what she was about to do.

Cologne slowly approached the trapped fighter; she smiled and said, "If you remember, I have said repeatedly that if I were a few hundred years younger I would be interested. Now come on cutie a kiss is all I want to give you." After she finished she giggled in her typical evil way.

Akane frowned, neither seemed to notice her, that was good, but she had to get Ranma away from Cologne, one amazon floozy was bad enough. Then she realized how she could save him, it was risky but she had to chance it. She charged at the pair and went straight for Ranma. She unleashed her battle cry, "Ranma no Hentai!" She watched as Ranma sailed off toward the Tomobiki border, after Cologne left swearing in chinese, she smiled.

When Akane turned around she saw Kasumi looking at her with her usual blissful ignorant smile. Kasumi had chosen that moment to say, "Oh my! Cologne-chan must have been upset that she could not kiss Ranma. I guess she knows how you feel Akane." Before Akane could retort Kasumi was gone back into the house.

* * *

Ranma had arrived back home that evening in time for supper, as she sat down she remembered what happened after her escape. He had landed near the 'Perversion Club', from the hit he had received from Akane. This resulted in a brief pound the panda, followed by redirecting Happosai toward Cologne. In a moment of clarity Ranma had thought, 'If I can get Happosai to bother Cologne then she will leave me alone.' 

But Ranma, being Ranma, could not get away from the chaos so easily. The end result was in order: seeing the fathers collapse into each other's backs, then having a random car pass by splashing him into his girl body; being molested by Ataru, who knew about the curse but like so many others was, oddly, not put off by it; after knocking Ataru away he had to fight Lum briefly, followed by another glomp by Ataru, who had said, "I get to feel you so rarely Ranma-chan!"

After that there was a sudden appearance by numerous girls of the area. Unlike in Nerima where girls assume the worst of Ranma calling him a pervert, these girls knew better, and anyone molested by the pervert was an honorary member of the local 'Bash the Pervert Club'. Thus they aided Ranma-chan in a cross-ward game of 'Hunt-n-Bash'. This was a game that in recent times proved popular, even Lum joined some times, although she refused to let the red haired hussy be alone with her 'husband'.

Ranma had eaten supper with her usual gusto and was about to change into male form when her mother asked her to run an errand. Apparently there was something she needed to pickup from a lady named Setsuna Meio in Juuban. There was a book she wanted to borrow apparently and the sooner that Ranma got there the better. Ranma decided to go in female form for the speed advantage, not wanting to disappoint her mother being the deciding factor.

* * *

At the mysterious place, known only to a single green haired person as the ultimate source of entertainment, and known to the 'Sailor Suited Warriors of Love and Justice' as the Gates of Time; the avatar of Pluto was reviewing the near future. She saw the new Sailor Terra running around in her non-transformed self. Pluto said to herself, "Well there is Terra. Her heart is in the right place but she is no princess…" She smiled for a moment before continuing, "Well Amazon princess maybe." She waved her hand and Ranma-chan and Herb-chan appeared at the gate. "Now speaking of princesses..." She giggled at the concept of male princesses. Unlike Shampoo who got her transformation via a hand down from magical girl devil fruit, a concept that she still found ironic, Ranma got hers from her mother. Nodoka and therefore Ranma being direct descendants of the Solar royal family, and, until Ranma, an entirely female line. 

She watched Ranma and Herb bicker about Herb wanting Ranma-chan and Ranma wanting to bash Herb-kun. From her perspective it was like watching Kuno try and court Akane. The parallels made her laugh loudly. It was funny that Herb also had a transformation, besides the Jusenkyo one. And he was going to need it soon.

"As entertaining as this is I need to get back. It will not do for the red headed princess to find out about me too soon." She had chuckled to herself and after she reapplied the icy facade she vanished without a trace.

* * *

For some reason Herb came with Ranma, she was female at the time as well at Ranma's insistence. There was no way Ranma would allow anyone think they were a couple. It did not really occur to Ranma that nobody would have enough time to recognize them, much less jump to conclusions, when she and Herb-chan were running and jumping towards Juuban, via roof tops, at about 50 km/h. Nor would it occur to Ranma for some weeks at the fact that where they were going it would have been safer to have Herb be male to avoid that conclusion. 

They found plenty of time to argue on the way over to Meio-san's. Their relationship was budding with Herb having Kuno's track record. Which meant Ranma was in the mood to pound Herb on general principle. Herb was tough, even in girl form, she was, even, at their mountain fight, holding back. This is on the same principle as to why Ranma did not simply Moko Takabisha left and right, it was simply over kill. But this also meant that Ranma had Akane's relative strength compared to Herb, with Herb having his in that comparison.

Hence Ranma could bash and bash, much like Akane on her tantrums, and Herb would just bounce back, this would even apply to his male form if he could figure out where the mallets come from. However, fortunately, or unfortunately, Herb would always splash Ranma before trying anything.

They arrived faster then Haruka would hope for, had she been driving, being on foot also helps one avoid things like heavy traffic, and low flying assault copters chasing android girls. Ranma blinked when she saw that, she and Herb were almost to Juuban, Nuku Nuku was farther south then usual, but then so was she.

Getting the book was easy, but both girls felt like they were being sized up as both warriors and pieces of meat. After they left they took it a little slower, in other words they maxed out at 35 km/h. Herb looked at Ranma-chan and asked, "That was unnerving, I felt like I was being looked at like, I am not sure what that was like. That look too…" Herb shuttered "It was like Happosai, Mint, and Lime put together, and I could not hit her, for looking."

Ranma snorted and said, "That was nothing, Shampoo and Ukyo get looks like that all the time if they see me working out male and shirtless, the odd thing is Akane hides hers well, but she has a similar look."

Herb was intrigued and had to ask, "What is odd about that?"

Ranma shrugged in a way that got Herb's attention, she then said, "I was fully clothed and female the last time I saw it on her."

Herb only blinked as they continued their trek

* * *

The two had just reached the Juuban border when a large explosion caught their attention. They turned and ran back towards it, Ranma was headed there to help and Herb was playing follow the red head. When they arrived they saw the Sailor Senshi fighting some sort of monster. It was best described as a beautiful woman, with silky black hair, deep dark eyes, wearing a beautiful short black dress that accented her black leathery wings and tail. She was bouncing around and the Sailor Senshi's attacks were just sliding off of her. 

At the battle there was currently only Moon, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. Venus was currently spouting a few words that impressed Ranma. He never met a city girl with that vocabulary before.

She and Herb nearly fell off the building when they heard from behind them, "You should transform and help, we can use the assistance." They looked behind them only to see Pluto disappear and when they turned back they saw her attack with the shout, "Dead Scream!"

* * *

Between attacks Mars had noticed Pluto arrive and stated, "This must be bad if you're here. Where are the others?" 

Pluto smirked and said, "Coming, but it's not as bad as it seems." She dodged left to avoid a ball of energy

Venus asked as she was now the closest, "Why are you here then, you usually avoid fighting." She took that opportunity to launch a chain but missed cleanly.

Pluto teleported next to Moon and fired off a 'Dead Scream' at the demon, then asked, "Remember those new Senshi that I said were coming?"

Moon replied simply, "Yes." She had to dodge an incoming attack but trip causing her to still evade damage.

Pluto continued a she helped the Moon Princess up, "Sol is here, with her advisor." Moon shot a glare at her that went ignored, "She does not know about the familiar part and is shy about magic."

Moon then noticed a flash of light on a building and saw Sol jumping down.

* * *

Herb, not to be out done, used a trick her father taught her. She transformed into a golden dragon. Actually golden would be a misstatement. She had a head of a traditional Chinese Dragon, with horns and mane, and was about 9 feet long, unlike the fictional dragons he was not worm like in appearance but was a cross in appearance; she was skinny but also very muscular. Her legs were very powerful and had large claws. Her color was best described as golden legs and lower torso, and red mane and horns, white coloration over most of the upper body and a wavy ill-defined border between white and yellow around the middle of the torso parallel with the ground. There were about four or five random blue splotches along her sides. The wings which had about a twenty five span were white along the skeletal structure and red in the middle, the colors faded together giving it an almost pink look. At the moment the wings were folded and against the torso. 

She suddenly unfolds her wings and jumps down using the wings to glide. Her only thought was, 'I will show Ranma who the true warrior is and then she will be mine.'

She was caught off guard and landed on her face when everyone looked at her and Sailor Sol shouted out, "You thought that aloud you know"

Mars corrected and said, "You mean telepathically" to that Sol just shrugged.

As the Senshi returned to the fight the more elemental based Senshi, meaning all but Moon, Venus and Pluto, were rendered useless due to their attacks just slipping off of and around the demon. They fared little better when the others appeared, out of the rest of the Senshi the only ones that had attacks that didn't roll off were Saturn and Mercury, and the latter had the advantage of merely lowering ambient temperature and obscuring vision.

The fight mostly occurred with Mars Throwing a random fire attack, as she had taken to cycling her attacks, hoping to get lucky. The quick tempered Senshi of Mars was running out of nerves. Venus was getting some decent hits in; but her chain just would not stick, however, she had the advantage of it being a physical attack and it would keep giving the demon the love-me-chain version of paper cuts with each pass.

Jupiter was attempting a spray and pray tactic, but she and Herb had some coordination issues to work out, namely as she was spraying, Herb was unwittingly being used as a shield. Herb was accustom to **being** the heavy artillery, not being between the artillery and the target. After all when you are a powerful magical prince you just had to stand back and let others take damage then use excessive force to clean up.

Neptune and Uranus knew that their powers were effectively useless in this fight so they were just supplying cover fire. Uranus would use her power if the enemy was ground level and Neptune if the enemy took to the skies.

Pluto's attacks ultimately were the most decent attacks, they did damage like light punches. However she used her temporal senses to determine the best times to strike and her teleportation get into position to strike, then until the next shot she would be behind someone, usually Moon, or Sol.

Sailor Sol, a.k.a. Ranma, only knew of one attack in her current form, she used it a lot like Pluto used hers, only without teleporting and less carefully. Her only attack was 'Sol Immolation Torpedo.' It was an immolation type attack, unlike fire that burns air and anything near it thus being slightly physical, it was a burning attack. It is better compared to Pluto's attack; where Pluto's 'Dead Scream' was essentially a scream bottled up and turned into a sound wave attack, Sol's attack was essentially bottled burn.

During the fight Sol was analyzing the attack patterns everyone had, she noticed that Saturn would take pot shots at the enemy but seemed to be guarding Moon and Mercury. Moon seemed tensed as if she was waiting for something. Mercury was looking at some sort of device. The others though fighting seemed, like herself, unable to do any real damage. Her musings were interrupted as she had to dodge yet another attack.

With yet another scream of "Sol Immolation Torpedo" she launched another attack. This one collided with Neptune's 'Deep submerge' and the two attacks continued toward the enemy. However something unexpected happened. The attack, 'Deep submerge' triggered and exploded in a small wave of water toward the enemy. The slippery Demon looked up as the wave of water hit her and the subsequent 'Immolation Torpedo' struck, for far more damage then it should have.

Mercury looked up and shouted the obvious at this point, "Her weakness is water, it seems to loosen control over her powers."

Ranma looked and thought, 'This must be one of the demons that Cologne mentioned, what was it about water again? Right, we need to dunk it, it will be dead weight, and then it should be an easy kill.' At that time she spoke up, "This thing musta gotten its power from Devil Fruit; it's a dead weight in water."

Uranus looked and grinned, "Meaning we dunk it and its helpless!"

Neptune blasted another shot which seemed to do nothing yet again as it slipped around its intended target. She fumed and called out, "Where can we dunk it, there's no pool around here!"

Mercury noticed a pit being dig for work on damaged sewer pipes, the pipes were sealed off, but she thought of the pit and yelled out, "Lets trap it in that work hole, we may be able to fill it!"

Jupiter continued blasting while Dragon-chan was licking some minor wounds off to the side. Saturn saw the damage and ran to assist. The Demon continued being a pest by mostly dodging and throwing random energy bolts and anything she could grab nearby. Mars was getting frustrated as none of her attacks seemed to do anything.

Pluto had stopped fighting and disappeared, which had gone unnoticed, or at least unmentioned, by everyone.

After a few more rounds of fighting which seemed to do no damage Herb, after Saturn finished, saw an opening and jumped. Herb used his claws to tear into the wings of the enemy, since the claws were physical and enhanced by Ki they were able to tear into the wings and although they were sliding out the slight grip was all that was necessary. Herb and the Demon both fell into the hole. Uranus wasted no time on blasting a near by hydrant she noticed. Herb had his head out of the hole but the weight, and size of his body prevented the Demon from slipping out quickly. As water filled the hole she stopped moving as soon as she was covered. Herb jumped aside as everyone surrounded the hole.

Venus looked at mercury and asked, "Is it dead?"

Mercury shook her head and said "No. It is merely incapacitated."

Uranus looked through the water at the Demon, who was so hard to even hurt, and said, with much animosity, "Let's finish it and get out of here."

Moon nodded and used her 'Moon Spiral Heart Attack' to finish the Demon, which was unable to dodge the big pink death heart that flew fast toward it. Ranma and Herb both flinched with the same thought running through their heads, 'What a way to go.'

* * *

Ranma-chan and Herb-chan continued their run toward the dojo. They had refused to meet with the others as they felt they needed to get back, Ranma had, however, warned them, "There are at least eight other demons that have powers similar to this one. I can ask someone who knows more about this and tell you more then." He had been tempted to call her a knowledgeable old ghoul, but given that she was now an eighteen year old again it seemed wrong. 

Herb-chan was smiling, she had seen almost a dozen scantily clad girls, and that sight was enough for the musk princess to decide to stay here. She would send word home that she meet up with the Sailor Senshi and was currently trying to get one to marry 'him'.

Ranma was fighting very Akane like urges when she noticed the perverted grin on her tormentor's face. She decided at that point that Herb was a pervert that Akane always blamed him of being, probably even more so. Ranma briefly wondered if Akane would join in on a game of pervert pinball, she had been told once that playing games that both enjoyed was a way that brought people together, and perhaps it would get Akane to play the single person version with Herb instead.

Ranma discarded that thought after remembering that Akane was easier to trigger with the Musk idiots hanging around the Dojo constantly. It amazed Ranma that the two of them could be so dense, after all Akane pounded them for being perverted, Herb pounded them for being perverted, and even she pounded them for being perverted.

They were only a few blocks to the Dojo now and had taken to the street, that last train of thought about the idiots ran Ranma back to a conversation she, Akane, and Nabiki had about Kuno over a couple months ago. She looked curiously at the mostly pink haired warrior next to her and asked, "Do you think that those two idiots that follow you around enjoy pain?"

Herb thought about the question and said, "I am not sure, I doubt it. Why?"

Ranma looked uncertain and pointed out, "Well they don't seem to learn from getting pounded for their being a pair of perverts. And there is no shortage of poundings."

Herb looked cutely confused, "That is a very disturbing thought, and if they are masochists… How can I properly punish them?"

Ranma perked up, "We could get Kasumi to frown at them."

Herb looked really confused at that, "How would that work?"

As Ranma turned into the path to the Tendo home she looked over her shoulder and said, "Picture it."

Herb did so and could not repress the shudder, it was a look that promised immense suffering, and how such an innocent could have such a weapon was scary.

* * *

Herb growled as she readjusted her uniform. Akane made it a point not to comment, she was trying as hard to keep her 'All guys are perverts look' on her face but events conspired to have her rolling around laughing her head off. 

Ranma growled herself and glared at Herb as she fixed her uniform. She finally had spoke and it came out even more of a growl then before, "This is all your fault!"

Herb looked indignant and countered, "How do you think that?"

Ranma-chan glared as much as she could before answering, "You said you wanted to go to school, and you complained that there were no gender neutral uniforms, and you had the pail with you at the time."

Herb-chan was taken aback and asked, "How did your mother convince us that this was a good idea?"

Ranma-chan replied tiredly, "She and Kasumi felt that if there was no risk to gender change then we would do better in school." She then looked about to cry, "That and they control the food."

Herb-chan quaked in fear, she thought, 'Who ever said women were weak is an idiot beyond words.' She then had to ask, "What did your mother find manly about this again?"

Akane repressed a smirk before she interrupted and let slip, "Hurry up you two, you don't want detention do you? Remember what Auntie said; 'If you get detention then she will not let you change back until you can go a day without getting detention.' So let's go!" She had to run off to hide her smirk, the looks of horror was too much for her to hold back.

* * *

As the two Neo-girls trudged home, not being in a hurry as Nodoka had laid it out that she was hiding the kettle until they went without detention, they allowed themselves the leisurely stroll. This was the third day that they were stuck, and they both almost made it. They had ended up getting a detention when Kuno started spouting about his three goddesses. All things considered they both felt it was worth it, after all if you are a girl and some dork comes up behind you and grabs you and your friend, wouldn't you play a game of tennis. They had used Kuno for the ball; Mallets for rackets and a thorny tree for a net, there were a lot of fouls that game too. 

Herb had decided to try a different route after the seventh Malleting. She started taking Mallet lessons last night from Akane, she had done so well that Akane cooked her a congratulations dinner. Ranma oddly upon hearing Akane was cooking made a loud fuss about it and got malleted for it. Herb learned that some cases waking a sleeping dragon can be the safer choice, being half dragon he knew better most the truth behind this saying.

As Herb refocused on their current travels she saw something, it looked like someone was playing a western game, the name eluded her but she knew it included a statue, bats, and candy. Ranma had noticed too, as the two took a detour to see what was going on, Herb and Ranma both groaned.

They saw Nabiki standing behind a table with two of her lackeys selling something. Above the table was a sign, 'Panty thief's minions! 100 yen a whack!' Both Lime and Mint were strung up with steel cable hanging above a pile of broken mallets. They both decided to just turn and walk away but Lime noticed them and yelled out, "Lord Herb! You came to rescue us! Surely you wouldn't leave us like this; we only touched a few girls."

Herb-chan casually walked up to the table under the gaze of the girls who were groped earlier and asked, "They will be taken for medical treatment after this correct?" Both perverts paled when Herb smiled with a feral look when Nabiki nodded. They went even whiter when Herb dropped a 20,000 yen bill and said, "Have at it girls."

Herb and Lime both decided that Nabiki was not worth groping any more. They both vowed to themselves to not antagonize Nabiki any further. Their last thought, as they blacked out from the swarm of feminine righteousness was, 'We will get back at you Happosai, this was your fault!'

* * *

After two weeks of fighting the devil fruit powered demons they had finally gathered enough information on the demons, and their powers. Between the Mercury computer records and what little they got from Cologne was still fairly vague, but it was promising and better then what they got from the Amazons. 

The information Cologne had was limited, and after the second time Shampoo showed up she was forbidden from entering Juuban again, thus additional information from that direction dried up. When a battered Shampoo fled the battle with the demon after being ordered out, Minako had said, "That blue haired floozy was giving us a bad reputation, couldn't she keep her hands to herself?" Minako was referring to Shampoo clinging to Sol, taking swings at herself and Makoto, and insulting Moon's hair, shampoo never saw a blond with that style before.

The fruit and powers they had listed were: Moku Moku, smoke fruit, this fruit gave the one who consumes it the power to turn into smoke; Sube Sube, slippery fruit, this fruit gave the power of a body as slippery as grease; Mane Mane, mimic fruit, the mimic fruit gave the power to mimic the sound and appearance of what ever touched it; Mera Mera, fire fruit, allowed the one who ate it to turn into flames; Goro Goro, lightning fruit, same as fire fruit only the powers were for lightning; Kilo Kilo, weight fruit, the one who eats this fruit can control their own body mass; Suna Suna, sand fruit, this as a potentially powerful fruit as it gave both the body of sand and power over sand, however unlike the other elemental transformation fruit it cannot be turned off; Tori Tori, bird fruit, this was the weakest of the fruit eaten as it turned the one who ate it the power to turn into a bird; and Supa Supa, blade fruit, this was a dangerous fruit as the power allows blades to be produced through the consumer's body.

In the last two weeks there was an attack about every third night. So far they fought: Sube Sube, Mane Mane, Tori Tori and Mera Mera. Compared to the first fight the next three were pathetic. These three were not very strong, and were dealt with before the 'Magical Girl of Nerima' and her dragon showed up.

Mane Mane was a fast demon, and the speed seemed to be natural to it and not part of the Devil fruit curse. However it grabbed Sailor Moon and turned into her, minus the powers and clothing. Sailor moon was only slightly put off by seeing Saturn vaporize the suddenly clumsy demon.

Tori Tori was even worse. Granted it turned into a giant hawk, and granted the thing was strong, but when dealing with beauty sleepless magical girls with a pair of cat advisors, and it being as big of a target in the air. Add on to the fact that one of the senshi was a lightning elemental. These facts led quickly to roasted demon, especially since the Demon had only the strength of a large bird, and not that of a demon, in that form.

The worse by far was the fire demon, Mera Mera. It was attacking a gym, and a very tired Mercury who had been slightly annoyed to have her studying interrupted, pulled the fire alarm, which activated the sprinklers. At that point the Senshi became convinced that intelligence were not a part of the package. This left: Moku Moku, Goro Goro, Kilo Kilo, Suna Suna, and Supa Supa; also known as Smoke, Lightning, Mass, Sand, and Blade.

The Sailor Senshi, and a currently female Herb were in the shrine, Ranma was currently male and enjoying it, while Herb would only glare at Ranma. They were here to plan out their strategy against the others, so that they could keep the battles running smoothly. However, like most of their meetings, things were running into walls, mostly from nobody paying attention. Haruka smirked at Ranma and said, "So you finally got a day with no detention, eh?"

Ranma looked smug and said with as much pride and ego as he could muster, "Yep!"

Herb-chan growled out, "How did you do it Ranma? You did more today to earn detention then I did?"

Ranma looked at the currently confused, frustrated, and, unfortunately, recent addition to his ever growing list of fiancées, and answered with a question, "Weren't you listening to the palm tree headed idiot this morning?" Herb looked blankly at Ranma. Ranma rolled his eyes and pulled out a card and handed it to her. "The idiot hid these in coconuts all around the school, and I managed to snag a few."

At this time everyone was watching, their attention grew as she read the card, "Get out of detention free card." Herb stared at Ranma dumbly then said, "You have been hanging around Kasumi too long. You play the fool far too well."

Ranma decided to act his best, he could not lie but he could act fairly well. He put on his best, 'I am just a dumb marital artist' expression and said, "What do you mean by that?"

After several groans they had decided to start the meeting, before things got worse.

* * *

The following morning was a quiet and peaceful one for Nerima, at least as far as Nerima usually got. Beautiful girls were running around making deliveries randomly attacked by assault helicopters, people turned into family pets, stone walls exploding seeming randomly as a lost boy tried to find his way to the nexus of chaos, and random warriors were vowing unspecified vengeance. There were also sounds of random beatings throughout the ward. Since there was no new fiancées or random challengers to the Tendo dojo recently people decided to relax. 

However, the peace and quiet was upturned with a story on page two of the local morning paper 'The Nerima Alert!' After recent events increased the local chaos a new news paper split off of the traditional 'Good Evening Nerima!' 'The Nerima Alert' was a paper dedicated to keeping residents warned of recent chaotic happenings and likely areas of increased damage. Although news of Ranma's new magical girl status was not known beyond who had to know, his recent treks into Juuban had caused the alert on that path to be altered from RPD (random potential damage), to PED (probable eventual damage). This meant that people in this area should fortify the buildings and invest in chaos insurance, a new insurance type that is limited to major centers, like Tokyo, New York, London, and Paris.

On page two today was something that caused mixed feelings among the residents; the engagement between 'princess' Herb and Ranma. Some had felt that chaos was over due and was preparing a major event, like dropping everyone's slacks. Others felt that more fiancées meant more damage. Over all it ultimately meant business as usual and increased number of random panda beatings for the next week or two.

One such panda beating was occurring at the Tendo training hall this morning. The one pounding the panda was widely known through Nerima as the bringer of chaos. Currently he was a she and pounding her father who was currently said panda. "Ok pop! You asked for it this time. You are going to fix this little problem, or I will get a Katana, lock myself as a girl, and start wearing a kimono all the time." After the panda pictured two pissed off redheads with kimonos and katana he quickly started the recently patented 'Crouch of the White Tiger'.

Ranma snorted in disgust, which elicited a few stifled giggles from Kasumi and Nodoka, Ranma turned and walked into the house. Genma raised a sign when Ranma had turned her back which read, 'You ungrateful little girl! You should respect your father!'

Ranma didn't even pause in step, or turn around when she said, "Respect is earned pop, and please get some new signs, these old ones are tiresome." At this point everyone was at the table except the Saotomes and Kasumi; the Matriarchs of the clans were serving the table as Ranma sat down. Ranma looked around and saw that Herb-chan and the Tendo sisters were in their usual spots but the female obsessed duo was nowhere to be seen, and Soun was crying his eyes out after being told of Genma's latest scheme.

Ranma looked at Herb and asked, "I know I am going to regret asking this but where did the mallet test dummies go?"

Herb massaged her temples and uttered one word that explained all, "Happosai." Everyone in the room shuddered, and all the females present, magically transformed or otherwise, swore inwardly to upgrade their securities in their respective underwear drawers. Herb and Ranma both need not another visit with Nodoka to that male torture chamber. They felt that one discovery of Victoria's Secrets was more then any male turned female should ever know.

Ranma had to ask another question he didn't want to, "What did you give my pops to get him to sell my hand in marriage? …On second thought don't answer that, I ain't ready to know."

* * *

That evening the Senshi and one triple hair colored girl were standing on a roof top, it was almost time for the attack according to Mercury's calculations. They currently stood in the approximate center of where the recent attacks took place. They figured out that instead of simply being mad at the demons for attacking and interrupting what they were doing they would be prepared to take it out as it appeared. Mercury was worried, there seemed to be no exact pattern to the attacks beyond the timing, 11:30pm every third day. Like any genus she enjoyed ego boasting of being right, yet something felt off about this, it was far to exacting in timing. 

Suddenly a beeping alerts the senshi to attacks. It was the Mercury computer, and this time it showed two signals. She spoke up to inform the others, "There are two of them, one south southeast the other due west." The one to the west is giving off a lot of electricity in its signal; the other seems to not be actively using its powers."

Moon spoke in her serenity voice, which unnerved Ranma and Herb at the out of place regal tone to it, "Sol, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Venus will go to the west one, the rest of us will go to the other."

Herb interrupted, "What about me?"

Uranus answered in as sultry a voice as she could manage, "You come with us of course, you are supposed to be partners with Sol after all." The Senshi chuckled lightly at the blush on Herb and the look of indignation on Sol before they took off in their respective directions.

Moon's party had the shortest distance to go, but when they had arrived at their destination they could not see the demon. Moon asked, "Where is it?"

Mars replied, "Its here I can feel it."

Mercury added, "My computer confirms we should be on top of it."

They all turned in surprise when Jupiter yelped in surprise at being attacked. This demon, they quickly discovered was of the smoke variety. Mars had attacked first with her 'Mars Flame Sniper' attack. And everyone watched as her attack passed strait through it. The demon was advancing on Mars with a determined look in her eye. At this point it appearance was clear enough to confirm that it had the same appearance as all the others, and only the powers varied.

After both Mars, Kamen, Jupiter and Moon had tried several attacks all passing through the slow passed demon, Moon yelled out, "Mercury cover now!"

As the cover of icy fog laid down another volley came at it, however this time its wings were knocked clean off by Mars' attack, and were not regenerating. The demon looked in shocked horror as a giant pink heart flew at it; just before it could jump away a bolt of lightning took out its legs. The heart hit the demon directly finishing it off.

**

* * *

**

While the others arrived quickly the second team only reached their target as the fog was laid down by mercury, but this team was to far away to notice. The demon was apparently like app the others, using its powers blindly, and not taking stock of its environment. It looked like all the other demons that came before it.

Its method of attack was to jump from one conductor to the next and usually hitting one of them in the process, however it was quick. Herb and Saturn were the first ones out. Herb was taken down by being the biggest in Dragon form and also the slowest. The remaining three were getting pissed off. Until Sol noticed something, she suddenly aimed off target and hit the wire the demon was using, the end fell into a pool.

After the sparks from the spectacular death by drowning and electrocuting, Neptune pointed to the wire near the pool and said, "Sol cut down the rest of the wire, its too dangerous as it is."

Sol took aim and fired off her attack at the wire, to cut it down from this side of the pole completely, just in time to see the others arrive.

Uranus, who had several electrical burns nodded and said, "Its dead princess."

Mercury took note of the scene and smirked, it was an effective tactic to say the least.

* * *

It was late evening as the Nerimaian pair returned to their own territory. Herb was very annoyed at the moment, and she was looking at a smug red head. Herb had to admit that the tactic was sound, and it was dark enough to work. Herb also refrained from saying that Ranma-chan looked cute with her hair loose, no she wanted to survive tonight to sleep. 

Ranma glanced with a smug expression at the pigtailed girl next to her and said, "You know she is due right?"

Herb-chan looked at the red-headed purveyor of torture and said, "Amazon bait… I am sure my Musk ancestors are really happy with me right now. They are probably laughing me from the after life as we speak."

Before Ranma could retort a very familiar cry of, "Arien!" was heard. And that was all the warning Herb got before the Blue haired Sailor Shampoo showed up and glomped her. While Shampoo was distracted Ranma used his training in Martial Arts hair styling to return their hair back to normal, without Shampoo noticing. Shampoo then said without opening her eyes, "Arien, did girl-type chest shrink?" she then opened her eyes, 'eeped!' then jumped away.

Ranma then as she was laughing said, "Shampoo your eyes are getting as bad as Mousse's. Maybe its contagious?"

After Shampoo ran away saying something about eye tests and duck-boy magic Ranma noticed that Herb shut down. She growled, "Pervert." When she growled Herb came back to awareness and decided that the dojo was salvation and ran for it. Ranma thought to herself, 'That's the last straw. I am getting my male form back, these pound the pervert urges are coming too often. I don't care what my mother thinks, I am starting to act like Akane.'

Ranma followed after Herb quickly, she decided the sooner the better in getting her male body back.

* * *

The demon of Mass was fighting the Senshi a few days later, right on the usual pattern of a three day wait. She was a little skinnier then the last few the Senshi fought, but that was not what made her hard to hit. She was able to affect how gravity affected her, thus she could have the same weight as a feather. Mercury pointed out that she could not change the amount of her mass, just the gravitational effects. 

The worst of the fight in everyone's minds was not how hard she was to hit, or how quick she was, not even how much it hurt when she landed on them from above with the mass equal of a ton. Mercury simply stayed out of sight for the fight, as even her fog seemed to have little effect. Mars, Jupiter, and Sol were cursing up a storm, and Herb was again out. Herb was the first one taken when the demon started the fight by landing on his head at maximum weight, meaning a full ton worth of Mass in force from a kilometer above.

Saturn had taken to swinging her glaive like a bat hoping to get it. Neptune and Uranus were trying to nail it but it kept dodging and they were obviously loosing their patients. Moon had her finishing move charged up and ready, the only person not nailed by that attack was Saturn, thus she was the most likely target of the next hit.

After a few more moments of battle the demon flew up high, Mercury cried out, "She is preparing her attack." No sooner then she said it then the demon came flying down at dizzying speed. She was coming straight for Saturn, and Saturn knew it. She braced herself for the pain to come and clutched her glaive close.

Suddenly the glaive shuddered and the pavement its base was resting cracked heavily. Saturn looked up to see a dieing demon that had inadvertently impaled itself. She look disgusted at it and cried out, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The glaive vaporized the immobile demon quickly, what was left turned to a gooey dust and landed on Saturn.

Saturn looked at her mama and said, "Neptune-mama I am going to have a long bath tonight."

The others only nodded.

* * *

Herb had finally managed to avoid making trouble long enough to get out of school without detention, Ranma was not so lucky. They were just leaving the shrine after a meeting. Usagi wanted to go for ice cream but most of the others had plans, thus it was just Usagi, Ranma, Mamoru, Herb, and Ami who could go. Ami's attempt at avoiding it was foiled by Rei's grandfather telling her, in front of everyone, that the meting with her mother had to be called off since there was an emergency at the hospital. 

As they approached the parlor both Herb and Mamoru were desperately trying to come up with some viable excuse to be elsewhere, their fears only grew. Ranma had told Herb outright that he could only come if he was paying, Herb in what he could only blame on a moment of sheer stupidity and ego agreed.

Mamoru looked at the other prince of the group and growled under his breath, "This is your fault you know."

Herb looked forward and said, in the same level voice, "Perhaps, but sulking won't fix this. We need a plan. Besides how was I to know that they would start an eating contest."

Mamoru then replied, "You will pay for this." Mamoru meant this in the usual non-descript 'I will have justice' way. Herb took it literally.

"Fine I will pay, besides how much can Usagi eat?" Herb asked.

Later that day he sent a letter home saying he was short on funds and needed more money in addition to the usual supplies that were being shipped out. The other supplies included technique scrolls, which kept Ranma from beating him for getting them engaged, equipment and various artifacts for making life easier in the foreign land, and spices for Kasumi to keep on her good side.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the last attack and the Sailor Senshi decided to relax their guard. Setsuna had even rented a bus and had gotten parental permission to go to the beach with the others, parental meaning Ami, Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Ranma. Thus all the Senshi plus a Chinese princess were in the bus headed to the beach. 

When they arrived at the beach the parties all went of and got changed, Ranma and Herb in matching one pieces, at Nodoka's insistence, and both had 'boy' stitched on them. Minako finally asked a question that was plaguing her for some time, "Why are you two here as girls?"

The two neo-girls sighed in unison before the red head glared at the other for it. Ami decided to answer since the look on their faces promised retribution later for making in difficult. Ami explained by asking the question, "Mina, where are we?"

Minako answered, "The beach."

"And what is that?" Ami asked pointing at the ocean.

"The ocean." Minako asked unsure of where this was going.

Ami sighed, this was harder then she thought, "What is the ocean made of?"

Minako replied even less sure, "Water?"

Ami heard the rest of the group sigh, she was denser the normal today. She then asked, for what she asked as the final question, "What happens to them when they are guys in that water?"

Minako slapped her head and said, "They become girls."

As she declared that a large group of guys who were leering to at the two in question feinted.

* * *

As the pack of girls and their tag along guy, who was universally hated by every guy at the beach, were about to go eat, the beach was attacked. It was the last two identified demons. Sand and Blade, These two seemed smarter then the others they fought but just barely. 

They quickly ducked and transformed. Unfortunately they forgot Herb was with them and he was out for the count. His breast fixation, which was unfortunately not fixed by having her own, caused her to pass out when confronted by ten sudden 'Naked twirly light shows.' Kaman was relegated the duty of getting Herb out of there, when the girls were out of hearing range he muttered, I know how you feel.

As the sailor suited solders confronted the demons they realized why they were so quiet. These demons were trained, decently to boot. The sand demon would keep knocking up shield walls of sand while the blade demon would grow, rip off and throw metal blades as the walls collapsed.

When Kamen returned he threw a rose and it embedded in the sand demon's face, just under its nose. The demon sneezed and the wall came down, but before the Senshi had a chance the blade demon cut its partner's head off. The Senshi were shocked until it reformed sans the rose.

Unfortunately for the Senshi they were making little progress and worse yet to Jupiter was the metal bladed demon was immune to lightning, or at least highly resistant. They were out planned and Mercury was frustrated, no matter how many times the attacks took down a wall they had to lose their attack position because of the blade demon.

However, Mercury did have some good news. She yelled out to the others, "We need to hit the Sand Demon with water attacks then follow up with fire or lightning, it should turn it to glass!"

Neptune growled, and shot back, "Easier said then done, give us some cover here!"

Mercury blanked the area in icy fog and it seemed to affect the Sand Demon. She pointed out the obvious, "The sand one is slowing down hit it now Neptune."

Neptune shot as many shots as fast as she could before losing her position, it was enough though as the lightning and fire attacks found home, the demon was rendered into a glass statue which was obliterated by a giant pink heart from Moon.

After its cohort died the blade demon was little match for the remaining warriors, the remaining pissed off warriors, the pissed off warriors charging magic attacks. Unlike all its predecessors it had no way to dodge attacks, it had resistance, very good resistance, however, given enough current even an insulator like wood will conduct electricity. Imagine a tree hit by lightning.

The Sailor Senshi who at this point were sore and tired just unloaded everything they had. The demon was tough, and their attacks didn't do much damage, but it was analogous to Ranma and Ryoga fighting. Ranma didn't have the strength to hurt Ryoga with a single punch, but Ranma can through several dozen if not hundred punches in a single spot at once, thus negating the defense advantage.

As the demon was forced back toward the water, it turned and realized where it was herded. It jumped away and into a well timed giant pink heart. Sailor Sol still cringed at that heart, in her opinion it was one of the worst ways to go.

* * *

About one hundred years later, Sailor Sol stood before her fallen foe. He has been a thorn in her side for some time now and this last time took the cake. She was very pissed off at his latest stunt. The other senshi refused to interfere, which was fine with her. 

This foe has caused a large disturbance, scared hundreds of people, and insulted her publicly. He now was knocked out at her feet with a large mallet on his head with Mallet-sama emblazoned on its side. Saffron looked down at the perverted idiot and picked him up after Sol turned and started walking away.

He noticed he was awake and simply 'playing dead.' He spoke as to not let Sol know that the idiot awoke, "Why do you provoke her so? You know she still only has eyes for women."

The beaten man replied keeping the volume low as well, "She is a challenge, and Herb does not lose."

Saffron shook his head, he knew it was useless; the fight was going on for the last hundred years and likely will continue longer. Saffron remembered when he was confronted by the Senshi years ago, he had two choices, be pounded by a fire resistant, if not immune, Ranma, again, or swear allegiance. There was no choice; she had his allegiance once he realized that they were the Sailor Senshi. Herb and Ranma had yet to affirm true feelings to each other, but Saffron knew too that the two just fought like this as more of a ritualized act, like the way Moon and Mars did.

Saffron still was unsure why the insult 'Tomboy' worked so well against Ranma lately, he was sure after all that Ranma was over Akane, she had been dead over 20 years now. But it would seem that Ranma would carry the memories forever.

* * *

A.N. 

Why there would be a Sailor Senshi cursed fruit, I have no idea.

I pulled having Sailor Ranma chase Herb-chan with mallet chucks (think nunchucks only with mallet ends. But again I felt it was too far, even for the spamfic this is.) Ah 8bit theater, how you corrupt us so.

Yes, I reused the description of Sailor Sun from my other fic; that is because I am not too imaginative and took a shortcut. This is just a one shot for a contest.

I added the Nuku Nuku and Ataru scenes just for a little spice and cameos in this fic, I wanted to have them cameo in my other fics too but they just did not fit in with them so i never did.

In case you missed it it is called Forbidden as a joke on the phrase Forbidden fruit.


End file.
